Groudon
(Pokémon)|Nintendo= }} '''Groudon', known in Japan as グラードン ( ), is a Legendary Ground-type Pokémon. Groudon is known for its ability to expand the land, and has feuded against Kyogre in ancient times. Together with Kyogre and Rayquaza, it forms a trio of super-ancient Pokémon, each hailing and guarding one respective type of elemental sphere (Groudon's being the lithosphere). Groudon can undergo through Primal Reversion, to become the Ground/Fire-type Primal Groudon, which is said to be its original form. Biology Groudon is an enormous, dinosaurian, bipedal Pokémon, covered in red segmented plating, which is so thick, it's used as an armor. It has a gray underside and large white spikes that rims on the sides of its body. It has four claws on its hands and three claws on its feet. Its broad tail ends with four flat, pointed blades which collectively resemble the blade of a bulldozer. On its forehead are four blades, which merge together at the tip of its nose. Its eyes are inside the seams of its head's armor, having yellow sclera and black, round pupils. Inside the seams of its plated armor are black stripes, which glow blue when Groudon is bursting with power. Groudon apparently created the land of the Pokémon world, and is known for expanding continents. It has the ability to let the sun break through the stormiest of clouds, and make the sun shine so harsh that bodies of water evaporate extraordinarily fast. Because of this, Groudon is seen as a savior by the people that suffered from monstrous rain floods, but can also be seen as a pest by the people suffering from overly long drought. It is the opposite of Kyogre, who it feuded against long ago. After this everlasting fight, Groudon went asleep for ages in underground magma. It is said that it makes volcanoes erupt when it awakens after this deep slumber. When Primal Reversed, Groudon becomes much larger (and heavier) than before. The black stripes, as well as its pupils, now glow yellow like lava, and its sclera have become fire red. The lava-like glow reappears in its mouth, and stripes with the same glow have appeared on the gray underside. Its plated body has turned more crimson, and its underside, teeth and spikes all turned dark gray. The spikes and blades on its tail have been skewed upwards and sideways, making its tail almost spoon-like. The patterns on its forearms now resemble an uppercase Omega. This appears to be Groudon's original form when it battled against Kyogre centuries ago. The glow of its stripes appear to be Groudon's energy, which streams through its body like molten magma. These stripes burn with such amazingly high temperature, that its body always emits a strong heat. Its Ability also gains an amazing boost in power. It can attack its opponents by raising enormous rock spears out of molten magma. In this form, Groudon battled Kyogre for ages and ages, as both of them wanted more and more energy for itself. As they already have strong natural energy in possession, each of their duels brought the inhabitants of Hoenn in danger every time, and the people of their time called Primal Groudon and its rival tormentors. Trivia *Groudon is the heaviest Pokémon in existence. Primal Groudon is actually even heavier than regular Groudon, weighing almost 1000 kilograms. Origin Groudon is most likely based on the land master Behemoth, of Hebrew legends, which counterparts, Leviathan and Ziz, mirror Groudon's counterparts of Kyogre and Rayquaza. Despite this, Groudon doesn't resemble the traditional depiction of Behemoth, who seems to be a cross between a hippopotamus and a warthog. Instead, Groudon resembles a dinosaur. Groudon has likely drawn inspiration from a Tyrannosaurus, as well as various species of Ankylosauria, like the Euoplocephalus. Groudon has also been modeled after the Earth's land and its volcanoes. Name Origin Groudon's name may come from ground and don (Spanish for landlord, or Ancient Greek for tooth). It may also involve 土 do (ground) or ドン don (onomatopoeia for a very loud crashing noise). Names in other Languages |JapM=From ground and /'' /'' . }} Gallery 383Primal Groudon.png|Primal Groudon